<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always a Better Lover than a Fighter [Spanish translation] by Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532937">Always a Better Lover than a Fighter [Spanish translation]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum'>Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Chamomile, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt of Rivia, the legendary witcher, is feared by man and monster alike. But what, pray tell, does the infamous Butcher of Blaviken fear most?</p>
<p>Dealing with his feelings for Jaskier, apparently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always a Better Lover than a Fighter [Spanish translation]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381135">Always a Better Lover than a Fighter</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum">Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thank you to<a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Erika_Puente_08"> Erika_Puente_08</a> for translating this story. You can find the original Spanish translation of this work <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/215799727-always-a-better-lover-than-a-fighter-traducci%C3%B3n"> here</a> along with several other wonderful Geralt/Jaskier fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En los despoblados de la tierra de nadie, a menudo se cruzaba el peligro en diversas formas, cómo personas armadas hasta los dientes que deambulan por las tierras sin ley de Velen, al asecho, listos para saquear a desafortunados viajeros o campesinos.</p>
<p>Se encontraban monstruos de una variedad más exótica, que abundaban en los humedales, densos y oscuros bosques de Velen. Se había corrido la voz sobre una criatura particularmente desagradable de origen mágico, que esta estaba causando estragos en el estado feudal. Hubo una serie de misteriosas desapariciones y sucesos espeluznantes. Tan horribles que incluso, en un estado devastado por la guerra como Velen, la conmoción y el miedo se habían extendido por todo el reino. Había oído los rumores de la gente que pedían salvaran Velen de la criatura monstruosa.</p>
<p>El barón Ardal, se vio obligado a ponerse en contacto con la única persona que tenía una oportunidad contra la bestia. Alguien incluso más peligroso que el mismo monstruo al que se tendría que enfrentar en las tierras sin Ley de Velen.</p>
<p>Geralt de Rivia mantuvo su mirada centrada en el camino delante de él. El cual, la tierra estaba lo rodeada de árboles retorcidos a ambos lados. Tan espesos que el sol de la tarde se oscureció de la vista. Una densa capa de niebla cubría los cascos de su fiel corcel, Roach. Mientras caminaba a paso lento y constante con la cabeza castaña inclinada, parecía que se deslizaba sobre una nube gris. Había una extraña belleza en el lugar que le recordaba a la Isla de las Nieblas, pero Geralt no era tonto; las apariencias suelen ser engañosas, y en esta parte del continente, el peligro acechaba en cada esquina, incluso en lugares tan pacíficos como este.</p>
<p>Bueno, sería más pacífico sí cierta persona dejara de tocar ese maldito laúd suyo.</p>
<p>Jaskier, la ruina de su existencia y su mejor amigo, se pavoneaba al lado de Roach mientras tocaba los hilos de su laúd, tarareando una melodía.</p>
<p>"If you wish, my love, at my side to repose. My heart would inquire your hands pale and fine, of they’d grasp it gently, to hold like a rose...". El rasgueo del laúd era tranquilo pero dulce, muy parecido a la voz del cantante. Era un sonido relajante que tenía una calidad hipnótica, y por alguna razón, siempre hacía que el calor aumentara en las pálidas mejillas de Geralt. "Or grasp me elsewhere and leave me satisfied"</p>
<p>"Jaskier"</p>
<p>"¿Hmm?" Respondió distraídamente, todavía tocando las cuerdas de su instrumento de lana con sus diestros dedos.</p>
<p>"Cállate"</p>
<p>Jaskier chasqueó la lengua y volvió a tocar el laúd desafiante. "¿Cómo se supone que debo perfeccionar mi próxima balada si no puedo practicar?"</p>
<p>"Estos pantanos son peligrosos; lo último que necesitamos es que tu curruca llame la atención"</p>
<p>Era una verdad a medias, Geralt no sentía ningún peligro inmediato aunque eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento, pero el canto constante de Jaskier era increíblemente molesto de una manera que no quería examinar demasiado profundo. Sus protestas cayeron en oídos sordos. En todo caso, el castaño parecía envalentonado por las quejas de Geralt y esta vez cantó aún más fuerte.</p>
<p>"Of our bodies could a song compose, my heart would inquire of your hands pale and fine" Canturreó, sonriendo ampliamente a su compañero ceñudo. "If they'd grasp it gently, to hold like a-oi! What are you playing at?"</p>
<p>Aprovechando sus reflejos veloces como un rayo, Geralt se inclinó y arrancó el laúd del agarre de Jaskier, llevando su abrupta redención a un abrupto final. El bardo trató desesperada-mente de recuperar el instrumento, saltando sobre su lugar y agitando los brazos sin poder hacer nada, gritando en protesta, pero con Geralt a horcajadas sobre su caballo, no tuvo la menor oportunidad de alcanzarlo. El peliblanco le sonrió a su amigo y continuó sosteniendo el laúd en alto, solo a su alcance.</p>
<p>" Te diré que.Estamos a una hora de la posada, te lo devolveré cuando lleguemos solo sí prometes no hablar en lo que queda de camino" El brujo ofreció</p>
<p>Jaskier cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho como un niño haciendo berrinches."Está no es la manera de tratar a tu amigo"</p>
<p>"No eres mi amigo"Replicó automáticamente pero el bardo solo resopló.</p>
<p>"No, yo soy tu mejor amigo. Probablemente tu único amigo, con esa actitud que te cargas".</p>
<p>No estaba equivocado allí. Geralt amarro el laúd al respaldo de la silla de montar de Roach y continuaron su viaje en un espléndido silencio ... hasta que Jaskier comenzó a resoplar y resoplar y resoplar, murmurando por lo bajo mientras sus pies se deslizaban sobre el terreno blando que permanecía invisible a la vista. Geralt sabía que no debía molestarse en preguntar, que debía ignorar las quejas de Jaskier, pero descubrió que no podía evitarlo.</p>
<p>"¿Qué pasa ahora?". Se quejó.</p>
<p>"Nada". Jaskier tropezó un poco y maldijo en voz alta. "El camino está resultando ser un desafío para navegar cuando no se puede ver el suelo, incluso si se puede llamar a esto camino. Hay raíces de árboles por todo el lugar y sigo atrapando mis pies en ellas".</p>
<p>Geralt lanzó a su compañero de viaje una mirada de reojo y se aclaró la garganta. "Tú uh ... puedes ...montar conmigo si quieres. Estoy seguro de que a Roach no le importará".</p>
<p>Jaskier lo miró bruscamente con una expresión de sorpresa, pero con la misma rapidez desvió la mirada y sacudió la cabeza "Gracias, pero ... mmm creo que preferiría caminar".</p>
<p>Geralt frunció el ceño. "No creo que un poco de pelo vaya a arruinar tu ropa fina, si eso es lo que te preocupa".</p>
<p>"No lo es" Jaskier prostestó rápidamente. "Es solo que ..."</p>
<p>Jaskier se calló y Geralt entendió cuál era el verdadero problema. A pesar de todas sus proclamaciones de que eran los mejores amigos, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían pasado en compañía uno del otro y a través de sus muchas aventuras, su compañero había seguido manteniendo a Geralt al alcance de la mano. Al igual que todos los demás. Entendía por qué, por supuesto; fue por la misma razón por la que el Barón lo había convocado para hacer un trabajo que nadie más podía: solo un monstruo podía matar a otro monstruo.</p>
<p>"Ya veo". Él respondió de manera uniforme. "Supongo que es el olor a sangre en mi ropa lo que más te molesta".</p>
<p>"No, solo prefiero caminar" respondió Jaskier con firmeza y esta vez, cuando se quedó en silencio se mantuvo así. Geralt seguía robando miradas mientras continuaban su viaje, molesto consigo mismo porque ahora extrañaba la voz del bardo.</p>
<p>El silencio finalmente se rompió, nuevamente, cuando Jaskier suspiró en voz alta y preguntó. "¿Que tan lejos estamos de la posada?"</p>
<p>"¿A tu ritmo? Alrededor de media hora".</p>
<p>"Al menos estamos casi al final de nuestro viaje. Hablando de eso, no has dicho mucho sobre lo que implica esta recompensa. Por otra parte. Supongo que no dices mucho sobre nada, ¿verdad?"</p>
<p>Geralt gruñó de acuerdo. "No veo el punto de hablar a menos que tengas algo que valga la pena decir".</p>
<p>"Bueno, podríamos hablar sobre el echo de que estamos en medio de la nada"</p>
<p>"No estamos en el medio de la nada, estamos en Velen", argumentó Geralt.</p>
<p>"Entonces bien podríamos estar en el medio de la nada". Jaskier murmuró.</p>
<p>Geralt dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. "Muy bien, ¿qué quieres saber?"</p>
<p>"¿Quién o qué buscamos?"</p>
<p>"Es un qué y manejaré esto por mi cuenta. Tu estarás alejado de esto".</p>
<p>"¡Oh vamos!" Jaskier gimió. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a presenciarlo?"</p>
<p>"No escribirás nada si estás muerto". Señaló Geralt. Jaskier frunció los labios.</p>
<p>"Bueno, al menos no nos cruzaremos con brujas más sexy pero locas en el corto plazo" reflexionó</p>
<p>"Yennefer te tiene mucho cariño,¿ sabes?" Geralt sonrió y Jaskier dejó escapar una risa sin alegría.</p>
<p>"¿Sí? Bueno, el sentimiento no es mutuo. ¿Que ha estado haciendo tu amiga loca estos días? ¿Organizar orgías? ¿Cazar dragones?</p>
<p>"Lo último que escuché fue que estaba en Nazair con Istredd, investigando la magia de los elfos"</p>
<p>Jaskier levantó las cejas con sorpresa. "¿En serio? Eso suena como un esfuerzo terriblemente manso para ella".</p>
<p>"Estoy seguro de que lo hará peligroso de alguna manera. Siempre lo hace". Geralt respondió solo medio bromeando.</p>
<p>Su relación intermitente con Yennefer, parecía estar definitivamente apagada ahora que se había reunido con su antiguo novio, Istredd. Cuando recibió la carta de su paradero y vio que ella estaba saliendo con él, se sorprendió de lo bien que le había llegado la noticia. Estaba contento de que finalmente hubiera encontrado a alguien que parecía digno de su tiempo y afecto. Jaskier sacó a Geralt de sus pensamientos dejando escapar otro suspiro de frustración.</p>
<p>"Bueno, al menos puedes decirme a qué nos enfrentamos. En realidad, ¡No! ¡No me digas! Quiero intentar adivinar por mí mismo".</p>
<p>Geralt puso los ojos en blanco pero no ayudó en nada. Cuanto más tiempo se distraía Jaskier tratando de averiguar con qué criatura estaría luchando, menos tiempo tendría que pasar discutiendo con su amigo que debería permanecer en la posada donde estará a salvo hasta que Geralt regrese con la cabeza del monstruo. Jaskier se acarició la barbilla, pensativo, por un momento, sumido en sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>"Bueno, los pantanos deberían ser una pista", comenzó lentamente. "Algo peligroso y que estás tratando de mantenerme alejado de eso. Buena suerte con eso, por cierto. ¿Es ... un bloedzuiger?"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>Jaskier parecía aliviado. "Bien, no les tengo mucho cariño. ¿Es un centauro?"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"¿Un coccacidium?"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"¿Una mamune?"</p>
<p>Geralt le dirigió una mirada incrédula. "¿Crees que nos citaron hasta aquí para luchar con un hurón glorificado? Incluso no tendrías problemas para derribar a un mamune".</p>
<p>"Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido". Jaskier respondió con irritación.</p>
<p>"Bueno, has mejorado mucho desde que comencé a enseñarte los conceptos básicos de la esgrima". Él cedió, ganándose una sonrisa radiante de Jaskier que parecía calentar su interior como hidromiel especiado.</p>
<p>"Bueno, ¡eso es lo más cercano a los elogios que Geralt de Rivia te dará!", Dijo alegremente antes de preguntar con una nota de esperanza en su voz: "¡¿De verdad crees que he mejorado?!"</p>
<p>Geralt asintió "Pronto serás mejor espadachín que cantante"</p>
<p>"Oh Geralt .."</p>
<p>"No sería difícil", agregó con astucia.</p>
<p>Jaskier le dio una palmada juguetona en el muslo y su piel parecía arder donde la mano de la bardo lo había tocado. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien lo había tocado de manera cariñosa, ciertamente no sin que él pagara por el servicio primero. Afortunadamente, Jaskier no era consciente del efecto que estaba teniendo en Geralt. En cambio, tarareó para sí mismo en la contemplación antes de hablar de nuevo.</p>
<p>"Está bien, si no es un mamaue ... ¿es un garkain?"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>Jaskier hizo una mueca "No es un ghoul, ¿verdad?"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>Jskier parecía visiblemente aliviado. "Oh, bien. Odio a los ghouls. No es un zeugl lo que buscamos, ¿verdad?"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"¿Un wyvern?"</p>
<p>"Por tu bien, afortunadamente no" Geralt atrajo al castaño con ironía. "Los wyverns sienten gusto por los bardos, particularmente a los que les gusta cantar tan seguido como a ti".</p>
<p>"Ja ja ja" respondió Jaskier sarcásticamente. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Está bien, me rindo. ¿Qué criatura estamos buscando?"</p>
<p>Geralt dudó un momento antes de responder: "Un kikimora"</p>
<p>Jaskier lo miró inexpresivo. "Tengo miedo de decir que no estoy familiarizado con esa bestia en particular"</p>
<p>Geralt le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa. "¿En serio?"</p>
<p>"Bueno, no hay muchos pantanos o monstruos en Oxenfurt". Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. "¿Algo que debería saber antes de preparar las espadas contra una?"</p>
<p>Geralt soltó una carcajada. "Lo único que preparas es un baño para mí cuando regrese de matar al maldito".</p>
<p>"Eso fue un intento tonto de hacerme reir" Advirtió Jaskier." No hay forma de que me vaya de tu lado "</p>
<p>"Normalmente, te dejaría venir conmigo y esperarlas solo". Getralt dijo más amable. "Pero no ahora, es demasiado peligroso"</p>
<p>"Por eso me necesitas a tu lado" argumentó Jaskier. "No te dejaré ahí afuera para enfrentar esa cosa por tu cuenta. ¡ Sería una tontería de mi parte perder la oportunidad de encontrar inspiración para mi balada!"</p>
<p>Geralt gruñó molesto ante la terquedad de Jaskier. No importa. Se instalarían en la taberna para que el bardo se durmiera antes de que saliera y volviera a tiempo para el desayuno. Aunque el castaño se quejaría de perderse la acción, preferiría que su amigo se enojara con él antes que estar muerto.</p>
<p>Había sido reacio a aceptar el trabajo por primera vez. Él y Jaskier acaban de llegar a Khaer Morhen para una reunión muy esperada con Vesemir y Leo cuando el cuervo apareció en la ventana de su recamara esa misma noche. El pergamino había venido directamente del propio Barón Arden: aparentemente, varios de sus soldados habían sido asesinados en una forma muy bestial, como decía la carta. A Geralt no le sorprendió que el Barón no se hubiera molestado en matar a los contactos y solo tomó medidas cuando sus propios hombres se hicieron evidentes y que solo un brujo estaba preparado para manejar este problema.</p>
<p>No había amor entre Geralt y el Barón, por lo que el hombre debe haber estado desesperado por pedir su ayuda. Por supuesto, el brujo no era un misionero y no quitó el trabajo de la bondad de su corazón. Solo accedió a hacerlo por un precio justo, que el barón parecía muy feliz de pagar, algunas monedas fueron incluidas en la carta para cubrir el costo del viaje y Geralt recibiría el resto de la recompensa cuando traiga la cabeza de la bestia a el barón en la perca del cuervo.</p>
<p>Entonces, después de un par de noches de descanso en las antiguas fortunas a las que solía llamar hogar, él y Jaskier habían partido de Khaer Morhen y se habían ido a Velen sin interrupciones, Geralt había calculado que el viaje duraría aproximadamente una semana. Aunque habían viajado distancias mucho más lejanas en el pasado, Velen se componía principalmente de densos bosques y pantanos. Había hecho que el viaje fuera lento, frío y desagradable, especialmente para Jaskier, quien había mencionado en más de una ocasión que había vuelto a elegir mal su calzado. Geralt, sin embargo, tenía preocupaciones más apremiantes que la ropa elegante de Jaskier. Es decir, sí alguien quedara vivo para pagar la recompensa para cuando lleguen.</p>
<p>De repente, Jaskier dejó escapar un fuerte grito y tropezó hacia adelante nuevamente. Esta vez, perdió por completo su pie y cayó de bruces con un fuerte golpe.</p>
<p>"Urgh, noooooo" gruñó, poniéndose de rodillas. Geralt contuvo la risa ante el desastre en el que Jaskier había logrado meterse; de pies a cabeza, estaba cubierto de barro pegajoso de color marrón oscuro. Jaskier se miró a sí mismo y arrugó la nariz con desagrado ante su aspecto sucio. "Oh, maldito infierno".</p>
<p>Trató de quitarse las manchitas sucias del doblete azul y los pantalones, pero no hizo mucha diferencia. Su ropa estaba arruinada. La cabeza de Jaskier volteo hacia Geralt, que había seguido cabalgando sin mirar atras. Jaskier mientras, permanecía hasta las rodillas en el barro y dios sabe qué más.</p>
<p>"¡Disculpaaaaa!". Llamó, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la irritación en su voz. "¡Un poco de ayuda, por favor!"</p>
<p>Geralt tiró ligeramente de las riendas de Roach y ella se burló cuando se detuvo por completo, se volvió para mirar a Jaskier y le dio una mirada completa.</p>
<p>"No estoy seguro de cómo esperas que te ayude, no soy un lavador" dijo arrastrando las palabras.</p>
<p>"Muy gracioso" se aferró Jaskier, secándose gotas de lodo de su cabello y cara. "Patear a un hombre cuando está abajo, ¿por qué no?"</p>
<p>"No estarías en su lío si hubieras aceptado mi oferta de transporte", le recordó.</p>
<p>Jaskier le dirigió una mirada amotinada y sacudió la cabeza, murmurando en voz baja para sí mismo: "Gente, mírenme. Me veo como un maldito animal de granja".</p>
<p>"También suenas como uno cuando cantas". Geralt bromeó, deleitándose ante el jadeo de indignación de Jaskier.</p>
<p>"¡¿Que se supone que significa eso?!" Preguntó acaloradamente.</p>
<p>"Ha habido muchas mañanas en las que creía que me estaba despertando con el sonido de un gallo cacareando al amanecer. Pero no, siempre estás cantando ".</p>
<p>Jaskier se echó hacia atrás y marchó al lado de Geralt, su cuerpo tenso por la ira</p>
<p>"¿Y qué, por favor, dígame, cuál es el asunto con mi voz de canto?" El demando.</p>
<p>Geralt se encoge de hombros descuidadamente. "Nada en principio. Algunas personas prefieren el sonido de los animales de corral sobre las melodías dulces".</p>
<p>"No cantó siempre" Jaskier se enfureció.</p>
<p>"Lo haces", argumentó Geralt, "Cantas por la mañana y me despiertas. Además cantas todo el día y a donde quiera que vayamos. Incluso si te quedas dormido. No tengo respiro de tu incesante habla".</p>
<p>Jaskier jadeó, luciendo totalmente indignado ahora "¡¿Me estás acusando de roncar?!"</p>
<p>"Simplemente estoy exponiendo los hechos"</p>
<p>"Estoy tratando de escribir una canción para tus grandes obras, Geralt. ¡Y no te veo quejandote cuando mi llamado canto pone comida en nuestros estómagos o nos da una cama tibia por la noche!" Él chasqueó. Olfateó indignado y marchó delante de Geralt y su corcel. "Y no cantó en cualquier momento del día, muchas gracias ".</p>
<p>Mientras Jaskier se alejaba, se preguntaba cuánto odiaba este lugar y cuán desesperadamente necesitaba un baño. Su gemido continuó por varios minutos más con Geralt siguiéndolo lentamente cuando Jaskier de repente tartamudeó y salió de la pista sucia y paso a través del matorral de árboles. Geralt frunció el ceño y lo llamó.</p>
<p>"¿A dónde vas?"</p>
<p>"¡Hay agua aquí!" Jaskier gritó de vuelta.</p>
<p>Geralt tiró de las riendas de Roach y se detuvo abruptamente.Balanceando su pierna sobre la silla, se bajó de su yegua con facilidad y atravesó los densos árboles detrás de su amigo. Cuando atravesó el matorral de árboles, se encontró el borde de un gran pantano. El bardo había caminado por la hierba alta y se estaba salpicando agua limpia en la cara para quitarse un poco del pastel de barro sobre la piel y el cabello. Una puñalada de pánico atravesó a Geralt y pasó por la línea de árboles hasta la orilla del agua.</p>
<p>"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" Siseo.</p>
<p>"Necesito limpiarme el lodo". Jaskier explicó, sumergiendo sus manos debajo de la superficie helada para restregarse la suciedad de sus manos. "Ningún posadero respetable me alojará.</p>
<p>"¡Aléjate del agua, tonto!". Dijo Geralt bruscamente, metiéndose en el agua para agarrar a su idiota amigo. "¡Hay un monstruo suelto y te estás bañando en su territorio!"</p>
<p>"¡Solo estaré un momento!" Jaskier discutió, dándole una mirada fulminante. "Honestamente, estamos rodeados de pantanos. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que la criatura que estás buscando se encuentre en este pantano en particular y en est-".</p>
<p>De repente y sin previo aviso, algo increíblemente grande surgió de las profundidades acuosas del pantano con un rugido fervoroso. Jaskier tropezó hacia atrás por el susto y cayó de espaldas con un fuerte chapoteo, poniéndose de rodillas en el agua. Una criatura enorme, en forma de araña, con piel negra brillante se levantó del pantano, mostrando sus afilados colmillos al indefenso bardo. Los ojos grises de la criatura, nublados como el mármol, fijos en Jaskier y dilatados. El castaño mira, congelado por el horror cuando la deshuesada y puntiaguda garra de la bestia se alzó, lista para atacar. Mientras la kikimora empujaba su pierna puntiaguda hacia abajo, hacia la cara de Jaskier, instintivamente cerró los ojos y esperó su destino, pero el golpe mortal nunca llegó. En cambio, se estremeció con el ruido de los huesos contra el acero y el sonido de Geralt gritando para que corriera. Los ojos de Jaskier se abrieron de golpe y levantó la vista para ver que el peliblanco había logrado detener el ataque asesino del kikimora, pero incluso los musculosos brazos del brujo estaban empezando a temblar mientras resistía la fuerza de la criatura que lo golpeaba.</p>
<p>"¡CORRE, TONTO!" Gritó de nuevo antes de que su espada plateada brillara en el aire y golpeó a la criatura de lado, la espada zumbó una melodía baja y rápida antes de que el sonido enfermizo y el chirrido resonaron a su alrededor. La bestia rugió con furia cuando la espada se incrustó a medio camino a través de su caparazón de Chilton y golpeó la cabeza de Geralt en represalia. Geralt se las arregló para esquivar su brazo, algunos de sus finos cabellos plateados quedaron atrapados en las pinzas y se arrancó parte del cuero cabelludo con fuerza bruta.</p>
<p>Jaskier se arrastro hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo, resbalando y deslizándose sobre el terreno pantanoso mientras intentaba poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y el monstruo. Varias veces, Geralt golpeó al kikimora con su espada, usó a Igni para tratar de repeler los golpes, pero tuvo poco efecto. Le resultaba difícil mantenerse firme en el suelo resbaladizo, la hendidura se movía bajo sus pies y frenaba sus reacciones. El kikimora, por supuesto, no tuvo problemas para atravesar el suelo anegado, sus garras afiladas como el acero penetraron profundamente en el barro para estabilizarse. Con cada golpe de la bestia, el brujo luchaba por caminar por las aguas poco profundas y mantenerse en pie sobre el terreno irregular. Los ataques mortales del kikimora se estaban acercando peligrosamente y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría seguir así. Geralt dio un paso atrás para esquivar otro golpe pero el agua era mucho más profunda y perdió el equilibrio. Este error de juicio en una fracción de segundo fue catastrófico; el monstruo lo golpeó en el estómago y lo envió volando por los aires. Aterrizó en las orillas fangosas del pantano con tanta fuerza que el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones y su espada se deslizó de su agarre, cayendo al suelo fuera de su alcance. Antes de que Geralt pudiera regresa a sus sentidos, el kikimora saltó hacia adelante, empujando sobre sus afiladas garras directamente a través de su hombro y clavándolo al suelo. Geralt gritó cuando un dolor ardiente le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El aire se sentía como si hubiera sido arrancado de sus pulmones y la fuerza parecía salir de su cuerpo por la herida abierta en su hombro.</p>
<p>"¡Mierda!" Siseo.</p>
<p>Esto fue todo, entonces. Derribado por un jodido cangrejo de pantano para salvar la piel del cobarde bardo que lo irritaba sin fin. Geralt suspiró y su corazón latió con fuerza contra el suelo. Bueno, al menos la bestia estaría demasiado ocupada llenándose de los desprevenidos huesos de Geralt como para hacerle caso a Jaskier. Se alejaría ... Estaría a salvo. Saber eso hizo que Geralt se sintiera en paz con lo que estaba por suceder. No es que los últimos momentos de su vida fueran particularmente agradables. La criatura miró triunfante hacia el brujo, un sonido de ronroneo y ronquido retumbaron de su vientre mientras arrastraba sus ojos oscuros sobre su próxima comida.</p>
<p>"Si me vas a matar, ¡adelante!" Geralt gruñó desafiante.</p>
<p>La kikimora gruñó y aguijoneó sus colmillos afilados, con la intención de pescar la comida de una vez por todas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de apretar sus mandíbulas alrededor de la garganta de Geralt, hubo un grito salvaje y agudo que sonó en algún lugar, fue entre un grito de batalla y puro terror. Tanto Geralt como el kikimora volvieron la cabeza hacia la conmoción y se sorprendieron al ver a Jaskier reaparecer entre los árboles, empuñando su laúd sobre su cabeza. Azotó el objeto sobre la cabeza del kikimora con tanta fuerza que el instrumento de cuerda explotó, enviando fragmentos de madera en todas direcciones. El monstruo parpadeó sorprendido, pero por lo demás no resultó herido y dirigió su atención a Jaskier, que parecía sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. Como un gigante que aplasta una mosca problemática, el kikimora golpeó a Jaskier con su pierna y lo envió volando por los aires. El brujo no pudo evitar estremecerse mientras veía el cuerpo de Jaskier rebotar en la rama del árbol como un muñeco de trapo, con los brazos y las piernas retorciéndose de una manera poco natural. Hizo un pequeño ruido antes de que su cuerpo aterrizara con un ruido sordo en el suelo donde permaneció completamente quieto.</p>
<p>Los brujos, por regla general, no son famosos por sus manifestaciones de emoción. Algunas personas creían que su especie era incapaz de sentir las emociones humanas normales, pero eso no era cierto. Simplemente no estaban gobernados por sus emociones como los humanos parecían estar. Geralt, por su propia naturaleza, no se enojaba rápidamente y siempre mantenía la calma, incluso bajo las más terribles circunstancias, como esta. Pero cuando los ojos de Geralt cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Jaskier, flácido y roto, sintió que algo completamente desconocido se alzaba dentro de él y que no podía identificar de inmediato, algo que no había sentido desde que era un niño y su madre lo había dejado por primera vez al cuidado de Vesemir.</p>
<p>La inquietante sensación fue rápidamente reemplazada por ira y él se apresuró a buscar cualquier tipo de arma a su alcance. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de un fragmento de madera y le gritó a la bestia que volviera su atención hacia él.</p>
<p>"¡Hey, cara de mierda!"</p>
<p>El kikimora tiró de su fea cabeza hacia él y rugió. Aprovechando su oportunidad, Geralt empujó el fragmento de madera hacia la boca abierta de la bestia asquerosa. Los ojos de la criatura se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la estaca de madera atravesó la carne suave en el paladar y en el cerebro. Se elevó hacia arriba antes de tropezar hacia atrás, chillando de dolor mientras la sangre brotaba sin control de su boca, liberando sin reservas a Geralt de su alcance en el proceso. Geralt buscó su espada y rápidamente se puso de pie, cerniéndose sobre la criatura mientras fallaba sin poder hacer nada, incapaz de eliminar la obstrucción de su boca. Geralt condujo la espada a través del ojo del kikimora, hasta la empuñadura. La criatura dejó escapar un último grito extraño de dolor antes de que se estremeciera y cayera al suelo, salpicando sangre de la herida en su cabeza. Saco la espada de la cabeza dejándola caer, para después correr al lado de su amigo.</p>
<p>"Joder" Geralt cayó de rodillas al lado de su amigo, la ira disminuyó rápidamente y se reemplazó con el mismo miedo que lo había dominado momentos antes. Acunó la cara de Jaskier en sus manos y evaluó sus heridas: tenía una profunda en la mejilla cerca desu boca y estaba inconsciente, pero aún respiraba. Geralt agarró a Jaskier por los hombros y lo sacudió bruscamente. "Jaskier ... Jaskier, ¿estás bien?"</p>
<p>No respondió de inmediato, pero después de unos momentos tortuosos, Jaskier arrugo ñ la cara de dolor y gimió antes de que sus párpados se abrieran. Sus ojos estaban aturdidos y su cabeza colgaba de lado a lado, pero aun así logró preguntar. "¿Maté al monstruo?"</p>
<p>Geralt dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se recostó en la parte posterior de sus piernas. "Claro que lo hiciste. Lo mataste con tus propias manos"</p>
<p>Jaskier le sonrió débilmente "¡Pronto seré un mejor espadachín que tú, eh brujo ?!</p>
<p>"¡¿Que estabas pensando?!" Preguntó Geralt, su voz llena de preocupación "¡Te dije que corrieras!"</p>
<p>"Lo hice. Corrí a buscar mi laúd"</p>
<p>Geralt rechinó sus dientes con frustración. "¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!"</p>
<p>"Sé que no fue así, pero no iba a dejarte morir"</p>
<p>"¡Lo que hiciste fue imprudente y estúpido!"</p>
<p>"Bueno, te salve la vida, ¿no?", La cara de Jaskier se arrugó. "¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?</p>
<p>"¡No estoy enojado contigo!" Geralt respondió aproximadamente</p>
<p>"¡¿Por qué me gritas ?!</p>
<p>"Porque estoy ..." Geralt rápidamente cerró la boca e inclinó la cabeza, respirando con calma para recuperar la compostura. "Vamos. Vamos a sacarte de aquí"</p>
<p>A pesar del dolor en su hombro, Geralt tomó a Jaskier en sus brazos como lo haría con su nueva novia. Lo llevó a través de la espesura de los árboles de regreso a donde estaba Roach esperándolos atentamente, al costado del camino donde la habían dejado. Cuidadosamente sentó a Jaskier en la silla de montar de Roach y, una vez que estuvo seguro de que no se caería, cumplió su palabra y volvió al lado del kikimora. Hizo un trabajo rápido cortando la cabeza del monstruo y asegurándola al costado de la silla de montar . También se tomó el tiempo para juntar lo que podía del laúd de Jaskier. No estaba seguro de qué lo obligó a hacerlo, ya que dudaba que hubiera alguna posibilidad de repararlo, pero metió las astillas que había reunido en su bolsa de viaje antes de volver a montar Roach.</p>
<p>Se sentía extraño ser el jinete de atrás; nunca antes había permitido que nadie más montara Roach. Pero Jaskier estaba mal y tenía que llevarlo a la seguridad de la taberna lo antes posible.</p>
<p>Geralt envolvió sus brazos fuertes alrededor de los hombros ligeros de Jaskier para agarrar las riendas. Comenzando tan fuerte como pudo, Roach relinchó y emprendió su marcha en el camino fangoso tan rápido como pudo. Se movían tan rápido que Jaskier se deslizó hacia atrás sobre la lisa silla de cuero y su cuerpo chocó contra el pecho de Geralt. El brujo presionó sus muslos a ambos lados del trasero de Jaskier para mantenerlo estable; Lo último que necesitaba era que su amigo ya herido se cayera de un caballo a gran velocidad. Jaskier seguía entrando y saliendo de la conciencia, diciendo tonterías mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia adelante.</p>
<p>"Lo siento, me interpongo en tu camino todo el tiempo. Sé que solo soy una molestia; te ralentizo y te causo todo tipo de problemas"</p>
<p>"No eres una molestia" gruñó Geralt antes de ceder. "Está bien, lo eres la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero olvidas que soy un brujo: los mutágenos y la magia me hacen inmune a todo tipo de alimentos. Con los años, he logrado desarrollar una resistencia a cosas mucho peores e incluso los aspectos más irritantes de la personalidad "</p>
<p>"Eres tan malo conmigo" respondió Jaskier adormilado "Yo ... dioses, estoy tan cansado de repente. Pelear contra un kinkimora realmente te agota"</p>
<p>"Un kikimora" Geralt lo corrigió. "Y sí, estamos cansados de la pelea"</p>
<p>Los ojos de Jaskier se cerraron y su cabeza se dejó caer a un lado "Mmmm, eres un gran malvado, pero tu voz suena como una cálida manta; es áspera como la lana de oveja"</p>
<p>La ceja de Geralt se alzó sorprendida cuando Jaskier dio un suspiro de satisfacción y acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro de Geralt "Mmm, creo que podría tomar una siesta"</p>
<p>"Oh, no, no lo harás" Geralt empujó la cabeza de Jaskier sobre su hombro en un esfuerzo por despertarlo. "Jaskier necesitas mantenerte despierto"</p>
<p>"Solo una pequeña siesta" Jaskier suplicó</p>
<p>"No", respondió Geralt con firmeza. "Podrías tener una conmoción cerebral"</p>
<p>"Gran malvado ..." Jaskier repitió débilmente, pero prestando atención al consejo de Geralt, trató de mantener los ojos abiertos.</p>
<p>"Solo sigue hablando conmigo", dijo Geralt "Ya casi llegamos"</p>
<p>"¿Trajiste mi laúd?" Preguntó con esperanza</p>
<p>"Después de que lo golpeaste sobre la cabeza del kikimora, no quedaba mucho del laúd" Se mantuvo como él. Una expresión abatida se apoderó de la cara de Jaskier.</p>
<p>"Oh sí, me he olvidado de eso"</p>
<p>El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Geralt cabalgaba en Roach con fuerza, el galope de sus cascos coincidía con la bestia aterrorizada de su corazón. No les pudo haber llevado más de diez minutos llegar a su destino final, pero finalmente, después de lo que pareció toda una vida, apareció a la vista la posada.</p>
<p>Era un establecimiento considerable, con varias historias de altura con el sonido tentador de la música y las risas saliendo de una ventana cercana. Geralt se ocupó de ayudar a Jaskier a desmontar antes de pasarle un brazo por la cintura y cojearon hacia la taberna.</p>
<p>"Estoy bien, puedo caminar" insistió Jaskier, aunque no hizo ningún esfuerzo por soltar el brazo de Geralt.</p>
<p>"Te conseguiremos una habitación y un baño" Geralt pronunció, su voz más baja y más gentil de lo habitual. "Pero primero, necesitas algo de comida en tu estómago. Si tu condición no ha empeorado después de haber comido, entonces puedes descansar".</p>
<p>Jaskier suspiró "Mm, está bien"</p>
<p>Por lo general, Jaskier insistía obstinadamente en que no necesitaba ayuda con nada, pero esta vez no se molestó en pelear. Parecía cansado hasta los huesos y en condiciones de colapsar en cualquier momento. Geralt abrió la puerta de la taberna con la bota y medio llevó a su compañero al interior.</p>
<p>Para nadie sería una sorpresa que la repentina aparición de dos extraños cubiertos de barro, mierda y sangre no fuera bienvenida por los patrocinadores de la posada. La gente los fulminó con la mirada y se cubrieron la nariz mientra ellos se dirigían al bar donde el posadero, un tipo corpulento con una barba peluda del color del tonelero, miraba a la pareja con desdén.</p>
<p>"¿Puedo ayudarlos?" Preguntó, aunque el tono de su voz sugería que la ayuda sería menos que inmediata. Geralt ayudó a Jaskier a deslizarse sobre uno de los altos taburetes de la barra antes de volverse hacia el posadero.</p>
<p>"Necesitamos una habitación", respondió con brusquedad "Y un baño. Uno grande. Tomaremos dos comidas calientes mientras esperamos".</p>
<p>El posadero resopló "Lo siento muchachos, pero las habitaciones aquí son muy caras. Demasiado caro para ustedes, creo. ¿Quizás pasar una noche en los establos está dentro de un rango de procedimientos más adecuado?"</p>
<p>La risa resonó a través de la taberna mientras todos los señalaban y se burlaban de ellos. Aunque la cara de Jaskier estaba cubierta de barro, Geralt vio que sus orejas se volvían de un tono rosado claro. Geralt podría estar acostumbrado a la recepción desagradable donde quiera que fuera, en verdad, no le importaba lo que nadie pensara de él, cómo se vestía u olía, pero esta era una experiencia nueva y totalmente desagradable para Jaskier, y la vergüenza era escrita en toda su cara. Geralt apretó la mandíbula pero mantuvo la voz firme.</p>
<p>"El dinero no es un problema", le aseguró Geralt. "Vuelvo enseguida con su pago"</p>
<p>Sin más explicaciones, Geralt giró sobre sus talones y salió de la posada, regresando un minuto después con la cabeza del kikimora apretada en su puño. Golpeó la cabeza de la bestia sobre la barra, rociando a los clientes que gritaban y salían de la taberna tan rápido como podían. Todo el color se había desvanecido de la cara del posadero cuando comenzó a ver el cadáver con una mezcla de asco y horror.</p>
<p>"El barón pagará una recompensa considerable por matar a la bestia", explicó Geralt. "Cuatrocientos nobles. ¿Es suficiente para una habitación?" El atónito aturdidor asintió vigorosamente y Geralt le dibujó una sonrisa viciosa. "Excelente. Comida. Baño. Habitación. Ahora".</p>
<p>Geralt y Jaskier fueron conducidos a un rincón tranquilo fuera de la vista de los otros clientes con dos grandes porciones de estofado de conejo para mantenerlos ocupados mientras esperaban que prepararan su habitación y baño. Agradecidamente, los síntomas de Jaskier no habían empeorado desde que llegaron a la posada, pero estaba inusualmente callado. No acostumbrado al silencio, Geralt seguía mirando a Jaskier, esperando que dijera algo, pero simplemente mantuvo la mirada fija en su plato sin comer mucho.</p>
<p>"No has parado de hablar desde dejamos Kaher Morhern y ahora te quedas sin un maldito pensamiento". Reflexionó.</p>
<p>"Pensé que estarías feliz por un poco de paz y tranquilidad". Jaskier resopló "Siempre te estás quejando de cómo hablo demasiado"</p>
<p>"Cuando no estás hablando, eso significa que algo está mal". Razonó.</p>
<p>"Bueno, tengo dolor de cabeza, para empezar ..."</p>
<p>"Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero decir"</p>
<p>"Y perdí mi laúd. Fue único"</p>
<p>"Un laúd es un pedazo de madera y cuerda. Es fácil de reemplazar", argumentó . "Tu, por otro lado, no eres tan fácil de reemplazar"</p>
<p>Jaskier suspiró "Ninguno de los dos va a pretender que lamentas ver lo último de mi laúd. Siempre odiaste eso tanto como odias que hable".</p>
<p>El brujo escudriñó a Jaskier de cerca. "No. Algo más te está molestando".</p>
<p>"No es nada"</p>
<p>Geralt apretó los dientes con frustración y se inclinó hacia Jaskier. Cualquier otra persona que lo observara habría pensado que su lenguaje bochornoso era amenazante, pero Jaskier no se inmutó. "Soy muchas cosas, bardo. Pero no soy un lector de mentes. ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber qué sucede si no me lo dices?"</p>
<p>Finalmente, Jaskier le dirigió una mirada acusatoria con un pequeño puchero. "Me gritaste"</p>
<p>Geralt levantó una ceja hacia él. "Siempre te grito"</p>
<p>"No así ... Siempre dices lo molesto que soy y ... mira, sé que no soy tan fuerte como tú o un buen luchador. Te atraso y te causo problemas a cada paso ... "</p>
<p>Geralt no iba a discutir ninguno de esos puntos, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada y dejó que Jaskier dijera su parte.</p>
<p>"... pero incluso hoy, cuando traté de ayudar, todavía no podía hacer nada bien. Solo me las arreglé para hacerte enojar conmigo y me gritaste" dijo con tristeza.</p>
<p>Geralt tuvo la extraña y abrumadora compulsión de alcanzar y sostener la mano de Jaskier en ese momento, pero hizo a un lado esa sensación y mantuvo sus manos firmemente alrededor de su jarra de hidromiel.</p>
<p>"No estoy enojado contigo" le aseguró, pero Jaskier no parecía convencido.</p>
<p>"Puedes estar mintiendo" murmuró</p>
<p>"¡No lo estoy! Estaba ..." Geralt suspiró profundamente y levantó la vista hacia el techo, incapaz de mirar a Jaskier a los ojos. "Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿de acuerdo?"</p>
<p>Las cejas de Jaskier se alzaron con sorpresa. "¿Lo estabas?"</p>
<p>Geralt se movió incómodo en su asiento. "No estoy acostumbrado a hablar sobre mis emociones con nadie ... o tener amigos, de hecho"</p>
<p>En un instante, la expresión de Jaskier cambió de triste a complacida. "¿Entonces finalmente admites que somos amigos?"</p>
<p>"Los brujos no tienen amigos", argumentó Gealt, "tanto los humanos como los monstruos nos temen"</p>
<p>"Yo no te tengo miedo"</p>
<p>"Deberías tenerlo"</p>
<p>Geralt había intentado sonar amenazante, esperando que su tono alejara a Jaskier de continuar esta conversación incómoda, pero su amigo simplemente se rió y le sonrió con cariño.</p>
<p>"Estoy de acuerdo en que eres mucho más peligroso que la mayoría de las criaturas inmundas que se han cruzado en nuestro camino. Pero es por eso que me siento seguro contigo"</p>
<p>Esta proclamación sorprendió a Geralt. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que la gente le tuviera miedo y lo rechazara, pero aquí estaba Jaskier, mirándolo sin miedo, ni odio, ni asco. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos, de un tono similar al del abrigo de Roach, lo miraban con afecto.</p>
<p>"Pensé que ..." Las palabras de Geralt murieron en sus labios y Jaskier le dirigió una mirada burlona.</p>
<p>"¿Qué?" Pregunto. Tan incómodo como se sentía admitiendo esto, Geralt se obligó a continuar.</p>
<p>"La mayoría de las criaturas vivientes tienden a evitarme. Entiendo por qué es así, así que me resulta extraño que pudieras elegir estar en mi compañía. No sé qué hacer con eso".</p>
<p>"Realmente deberías darte más crédito. Claro, pasas la mayor parte del día comunicándote en gruñidos groseros, si es que lo haces, pero tienes cierto encanto pícaro sobre ti. Y para responder a tu pregunta, te acompaño en tus aventuras porque me gusta ". Jaskier se rió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.</p>
<p>"¿Pensé que me seguías para obtener ideas para tus canciones?"</p>
<p>"Bueno ... sí, esa fue mi motivación principal cuando nos conocimos". Jaskier admitió. se mordió el labio inferior pensativo por un momento antes de que su expresión se volviera seria. Extendió la mano de Geralt y tomó la suya. "Si bien eres una musa maravillosa y sigues siendo una fuente constante de inspiración, estoy a tu lado porque quiero estar a tu lado. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?"</p>
<p>"No, realmente no". Los ojos de Geralt se deslizaron sobre la cara de Jaskier, tan abierta y sincera, hacia la mano delgada que aún sostenía la suya. Había demorado más de lo necesario, más tiempo del que los amigos realmente querían tomar de la mano, pero Geralt era igualmente reacio a retirar su propia mano. Finalmente, rl pensamiento cayó y sus ojos volvieron a la cara de Jaskier. "¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?"</p>
<p>La franqueza de la pregunta hizo que Jaskier balbuceara. "Yo ... bueno ... digamos que lo estoy. ¿Funciona?"</p>
<p>"Debes haberte golpeado la cabeza más fuerte que yo". Reflexionó Geralt</p>
<p>"En todo caso, ese golpe en la cabeza me ha dado algo de sentido" respondió, sonando decidido. "Hoy mi vida literalmente pasó ante mis ojos y ¿sabes de lo que me di cuenta? Que deberíamos vivir cada momento de nuestras cortas vidas lo mejor que podamos. Quiero decir, realmente vivirlo. Incluso si eso significa lastimarse ... incluso si significa ser rechazado. De lo contrario, ¿qué sentido tiene todo esto? "</p>
<p>Geralt frunció el ceño "¿Qué estás tratando de decir?"</p>
<p>"Estoy diciendo que si he estado leyendo mal los mensajes que me has estado dando, lo siento. Y si no lo he hecho, lo siento aún más por haber tardado tanto en encontrar mi coraje para finalmente ser honesto contigo. Pero casi me muero hoy y, para ser completamente honesto, decirte cómo me siento es solo la segunda cosa más aterradora que me ha sucedido en la última hora ".</p>
<p>"Cómo te sientes"Geralt repitió tontamente.</p>
<p>"Sobre ti" presionó Jaskier, dándole a la mano de Geralt un ligero apretón. "Sé que eres un hombre de pocas palabras, pero me gustaría saber cómo te sientes ... acerca de mí"</p>
<p>Jaskier miró a Geralt con una mezcla de aprensión y esperanza. Geralt comenzaba a preguntarse si se había golpeado la cabeza durante la pelea con el kikimora porque debe ser algún tipo de sueño o una alucinación extremadamente agradable. pero el calor de la mano de Jaskier en la suya se sentía bastante real. Con cautela, se acercó a Jaskier con la mano libre. Los ojos de Jaskier se abrieron cuando Geralt pasó su pulgar insensible por su suave mejilla antes de colocar un cabello suelto detrás de la oreja. Cuando retiró la mano, le sonrió astutamente a su amigo.</p>
<p>"Tienes algunas entrañas en tu cabello" Él sonrió, arrojando el grupo de tripas monstruosas al piso de la taberna. La cara de Jaskier cayó y sus orejas se volvieron escarlatas.</p>
<p>"Bien, gracias"</p>
<p>"Probablemente sería mejor continuar esta discusión en privado", sugiere Geralt. Justo entonces, el posadero se acercó a su mesa y les informó que su habitación estaba lista. Geralt bebió el resto de su cerveza en dos grandes tragos antes de golpear la jarra sobre la mesa y ponerse de pie. "La hora del baño" anunció. Al detenerse en la mesa, le dirigió a Jaskier una mirada esperada. "¿No vienes?"</p>
<p>Jaskier tardó un momento en reaccionar a las palabras de Geralt antes de ponerse de pie, quizás demasiado ansioso, y seguir a Geralt y al posadero a su habitación. Aunque el mobiliario de la habitación era escaso, al menos era cálido y seco. El lecho de paja parecía suave y la gran bañera de madera llena de agua caliente y aceites perfumados era realmente muy tentadora. Pero Geralt no estaba interesado en nada de eso. En el momento en que Jaskier cerró la puerta, regresó y se sorprendió al descubrir que Geralt se había acercado. Se apoyó contra la puerta y lo miró.</p>
<p>"Bueno, aquí estamos entonces. Solo por fin" se rió nerviosamente.</p>
<p>Geralt extendió la mano y levantó suavemente la barbilla de Jaskier, girándola hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha. Afortunadamente, la profunda herida en su mejilla izquierda había detenido el sangrado. "Eso dejará cicatriz"</p>
<p>"Es una pena arruinar un rostro tan guapo", bromeó Jaskier.</p>
<p>"Las cicatrices son una señal de coraje. Muestran que cuando tu aponente te derribó, tuviste la fuerza para volver a levantarte".</p>
<p>"Entonces debes ser muy valiente" respondió Jaskier sinceramente antes de agregar. "Y si no recuerdo mal, no me puse de pie nuevamente. Tuviste que llevarme a tu caballo. Pero gracias por decir eso"</p>
<p>La mano de Geralt se clava en la suave mandíbula de Jaskier, pero Jaskier no lo apartó. Podía oír el ritmo cardíaco de Jaskier acelerar considerablemente, al igual que el suyo.</p>
<p>"Tengo algo para el dolor, si lo quieres" ofreció.</p>
<p>Los ojos marrones de Jaskier se oscurecieron y se mordió el labio inferior antes de asentir. Con cautela, geralt se acercó, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran más firmemente en un beso lento y provocador. Era suave y reconfortante de una manera que las palabras nunca serían, pero Geralt nunca había tenido una manera con las palabras. Toda su vida había descrito sus sentimientos a través de acciones: blandía su espada para expresar su ira , frustración y su indiferencia hacia el mundo, que era tan cruel y duro como él. Nada en él era suave o amable, pero algo en Jaskier lo hacía querer serlo, al menos para él y nadie más.</p>
<p>Cuando Jaskier entrelazó sus delgados dedos a través del cabello de Geralt y lo acercó para profundizar su beso. Las piernas de Geralt parecieron tambalearse de lado, su cabeza mareada por el deseo. Cuánto tiempo había deseado esto y ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar que este momento podría suceder, no tenía que pensarlo, pero fue como dijo Jaskier: ahora era el momento de vivir. Cuando Jaskier finalmente rompió el beso, se apartó lentamente antes de que sus párpados se abrieran nuevamente.</p>
<p>"¿Era ese el tipo de medicina del que estabas hablando?" Se rio suavemente. Geralt giró los ojos.</p>
<p>"No, solo quería hacer eso"</p>
<p>"Hazlo otra vez"</p>
<p>Esta vez Geralt lo besó con fuerza. Sintió que el cuerpo de Jaskier se aflojaba y se relajaba contra el suyo, sus manos se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura del bardo y lo acercaron más hasta que no quedó espacio entre ellos y pudo sentir el latido de los labios de Jaskier, suaves como pétalos y cálidos como la luz del sol. El calor del beso pareció llenarlo de su núcleo, extendiéndose hacia afuera, atravesando sus venas y chisporroteando sobre la superficie de su piel como un dulce veneno. No, fue como magia. No era el tipo de magia al que Geralt estaba acostumbrado, del tipo que podía prepararse en botellas o manipularse con maná por sus propios medios. Esto se sintió diferente de alguna manera, más viejo y más primitivo.</p>
<p>"El baño se va a enfriar", susurró Jaskier mientras se besaban y manoseaban intermitentemente, tirando de sus ropas.</p>
<p>"No me importa" gruñó Geralt, trazando una línea de besos en el cuello y la mandíbula de Jaskier.</p>
<p>"Tu hombro, Geralt"</p>
<p>"Está bien". En verdad, la herida ya había comenzado a sanar, suponía uno de los muchos beneficiarios de ser un mutante. Geralt hizo un rápido trabajo deslizándose de su armadura, pero Jaskier estaba teniendo problemas para quitarse la ropa interior de seda; sus dedos normalmente ágiles hurgaron con los delicados botones. Cada vez más impaciente, Geralt gruñó y agarró la parte delantera de la camisa y, con un tirón fuerte, la partió en dos para revelar el pecho de Jaskier.</p>
<p>Jaskier jadeó y miró al hombre en estado de shock. Geralt dudó entonces, pensando que podría haber llevado las cosas un paso demasiado lejos o demasiado rápido para el otro hombre. Era igualmente probable que Jaskier estuviera enojado con él por arruinar una camisa cara; siempre le había gustado mucho la ropa fina. En cambio, Jaskier reaccionó arrojando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del brujoy besándolo nuevamente. Evidentemente, no estaba demasiado preocupado por la camisa después de todo.</p>
<p>Desesperado por ver a Jaskier, Geralt lo empujó contra la puerta antes de arrodillarse. Los ojos de Jaskier se abrieron cuando Geralt le bajó los pantalones para revelar su miembro, hinchado y rosado, como sus labios. Lentamente, pasó las manos por las costillas temblorosas de Jaskier, viéndolo: la camisa estampada colgaba floja de sus hombros mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Ya se veía completamente indecente y Geralt sintió otra oleada de fuerte excitación sobre él cuando se dio cuenta de que él era el responsable del estado actual de Jaskier. Decidido a mostrar las verdaderas profundidades de sus sentimientos a través de la acción, agarró con firmeza el miembro sólido de Jaskier y se inclinó hacia adelante para enrollar si lengua alrededor de la punta. El aliento de Jaskier quedó atrapado en su pecho y sus dedos se deslizaron por el cabello plateado para estabilizarse.</p>
<p>"Ge-geralt ..." tartamudeó, pero sus siguientes palabras se convirtieron en un profundo gemido de placer cuando Geralt tomó más de su longitud en su boca. Cerrando los ojos, el brujo estaba decidido a demostrar que había más en él que su exterior irregular y desagradable. Que él podría ser el rey. Que podría ser amable, aunque solo fuera para Jaskier Manteniendo sus labios tensos, bajó su cabeza hacia adelante, chupando más antes de descender lentamente, arrastrando su lengua sobre la longitud su bardo. Jaskier jadeó suavemente, observando con lujuriosa y fascinación cómo los labios de Geralt se deslizaban de arriba a abajo en todo lo largo de su eje al ras.</p>
<p>Jaskier se sorprendió inmensamente cuando Geralt deslizó la mano que estaba en sus bolas hacia su agujero. Geralt acarició el sensible haz de músculos, pero incluso un ligero roce de su dedo índice sobre la entrada apretada de Jaskier lo hizo gemir. Geralt se echó hacia atrás, examinando la habitación en busca de algún tipo de ungüento cuando sus ojos se posaron en un frasco de loción de manzanilla que había quedado en la mesa cercana con toallas limpias. Se unto los dedos con la loción antes de volverse hacia Jaskier.</p>
<p>"Abre más las piernas", instruyó y Jaskier cumplió con entusiasmo.</p>
<p>Comenzó masajeando con su índice y masajeó en pequeños círculos, trazando suavemente el borde. Los pequeños y deliciosos ruidos que se derramaban de los labios de Jaskier enviaron una inyección de placer directamente a la ingle de Geralt y tuvo que palpar la sofocante erección a través de sus pantalones para darse un poco de alivio, para no terminar la noche antes de lo previsto. Cuando comenzó a empujar los dedos resbaladizos en el interior del bardo, se tensó. Geralt succionó la punta, con la esperanza de distraerlo del leve aguijón de dolor. Después de unos momentos, el cuerpo de Jaskier se relajó mientras se adaptaba a la sensación. Cuando rodó las caderas, Geralt empujó un poco más, deslizando su dedo dentro y fuera del interior apretado y agitado de Jaskier en movimientos largos y suaves.</p>
<p>El castaño comenzó a golpear ligeramente sus caderas contra la boca de Geralt, sus respiraciones salieron en ritmos cortos y rápidos cuando Geralt acarició y lo succionó más cerca del clímax. En el momento en que Geralt había llegado a usar dos dedos, Jaskier parecía totalmente destrozado: tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras saltaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre los dedos de Geralt, gimiendo con fuerza cada vez que más. Geralt mantuvo su mirada fija en la cara de Jaskier y la vista por sí sola fue suficiente para empujarlo al borde: su piel pálida estaba enrojecida, el gesto de placer en su rostro... Gealt no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. Afortunadamente, Jaskier también estaba llegando a su límite cuando de repente soltó un débil susurró. "Necesito que me folles ahora"</p>
<p>Geralt se echó hacia atrás y volvió a ponerse de pie. "¿En la cama?"</p>
<p>Jaskier sacudió la cabeza y empujó con brusquedad los pantalones de Geralt para liberar su miembro ."Justo aquí. Contra la puerta"</p>
<p>Cuando Jaskier tomó en un firme apretón el hombro de Geralt, el brujo deslizó sus manos pasando sobre las caderas de Jaskier finalmente agarró los globos firmes de carne y redondos de su trasero, levantándolo fácilmente en el aire antes de empujar su espalda contra la puerta. Jaskier inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro hombre, acercándolo más. El castaño hundió los dientes en el hombro ileso del peliblanco y dejó escapar un gemido profundo y agudo cuando Geralt deslizó a su longitud en el Interior de Jaskier, apretadolo alrededor de él, enviando una oleada de placer a través su columna vertebral. El brujo respondió retirándose, casi tirando por completo antes de balancear sus caderas hacia adelante nuevamente, golpeando las nalgas de Jaskier, soltando un gruñido.</p>
<p>"¡Oh, joder! Sí, sigue haciendo eso" rogó, lamiendo la concha de la oreja de Geralt antes de tirar del lóbulo con los dientes.</p>
<p>Geralt aceleró su ritmo meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, duro y rápido mientras sacaba más gemidos de los labios de Jaskier. Cuando las respiraciones de Jaskier se volvieron más profundas y más laboriosas, Geralt sintió que la sensación de placer en su estómago se tensaba como una cuerda del arco, lista para romperse. Con un empuje final, Jaskier gritó, apretando su interior y Geralt sintió que su semilla caliente cubría su estómago. Cuando el bardo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el brujo dejó escapar un gruñido lleno de placer y arrastró los dientes por la garganta expuesta de Jaskier antes de aplastar sus labios en un apasionado beso.</p>
<p>"No pares" gimió Jaskier. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos de placer, pero su agarre sobre los hombros de Geralt se tensó. "Por favor, no pares"</p>
<p>Cuando él y Jaskier comenzaron a jadear y gemir de un solo suspiro, sus cuerpos arqueándose hacia atrás y una y otra vez, geralt finalmente se permitió perderse por completo al placer y su cabeza comenzó a girar. Podía sentir los profundos gemidos de placer retumbando en su propio pecho, y cuando llegó, se aferró a Jaskier, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Fue intoxicante. Fue aterrador. Fue estimulante.</p>
<p>Jaskier suspiró satisfecho y se recostó contra la sólida estructura del cuerpo de Geralt.</p>
<p>"Ha sido un buen día, ¿no?", Dijo pensativamente mientras movía su mano a través del agua tibia de su baño. "Maté a mi primer monstruo. Casi muero..."</p>
<p>"Casi me muero también", le recordó Geralt irritadamente mientras masajeaba el jabón en el cuero cabelludo de Jskier. El castaño chasqueó la lengua.</p>
<p>"Sí, pero tú casi mueres todo el tiempo", argumentó. "Esta fue una experiencia nueva y bastante espantosa para mí "</p>
<p>Geralt puso los ojos en blanco y respondió arrojando un cubo lleno de agua sobre la cabeza de Jaskier, en parte para enjuagar el jabón de su cabello, pero principalmente para callarlo por un segundo. Jaskier escupió el agua de su boca antes de continuar.</p>
<p>"No es que el día haya sido malo, por supuesto", se prendió, quitándose el pelo empapado de los ojos. "Finalmente logré hablarte en la cama"</p>
<p>"No necesitabas convencerme", reflexionó Geralt. soltó un suspiro cansado y declaró. "Esta fue una mala idea"</p>
<p>Jaskier se volvió para ver mejor la expresión de piedra de Geralt. "¿De qué estás hablando?"</p>
<p>"Esto" repitió Geralt. "Nosotros"</p>
<p>Jaskier gimió y puso los ojos en blanco, ya que había estado esperando esto. "¿Qué? ¿No te divertiste?"</p>
<p>Geralt frunció el ceño. "Creo que fue bastante evidente que lo hice"</p>
<p>"¿Y has sido indulgente conmigo?"</p>
<p>"¡Claro que lo he sido?!" Dijo acaloradamente</p>
<p>"Entonces, ¿cuál es exactamente el problema?"</p>
<p>"Ese es el problema" argumentó como si eso tuviera que terminar la discusión, pero Jaskier le devolvió la mirada.</p>
<p>"Sé que no te gustan las palabras, pero tendrás que explicarme esto"</p>
<p>Geralt suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara de barba. "Cuando pelamos con la bestia, tenía miedo"</p>
<p>"Bueno, eso es perfectamente natural" respondió Jaskier suavemente. "Tenía miedo también. Estaba aterrado, si soy honesto. No estoy seguro de qué me poseía para atacar a la bestia ..."</p>
<p>Geralt sacudió la cabeza. "No tenía miedo por mí mismo ..."</p>
<p>"Tenías miedo por mí" terminó Jaskier y Geralt asintió. "Porque te preocupas por mí" De nuevo, Geralt asintió en respuesta y el bardo parecía confundido. "Está bien, ¿por qué exactamente preocuparse por mí es algo malo?"</p>
<p>Geralt lo miró eventualmente. "¿Cuántos brujos sabes que tienen esposa?"</p>
<p>"Bueno, en realidad solo te conozco a ti y a Vesemir, así que no estoy en condiciones de decir de una manera u otra".</p>
<p>"Ninguno" Geralt informó. "Los brujos no tienen esposas, no pueden tener hijos y no tienen amigos, y es por una buena razón "</p>
<p>Jaskier levantó una ceja. "¿Cuál es..."</p>
<p>"Desde el momento de nuestra creación, nuestras vidas están llenas de peligro", explicó. "La muerte nos ensombrece dondequiera que estemos. Cualquier persona que florece en nosotros lo suficiente como para cuidar de ese alguien termina lastimándolo o muriendo al final. Por lo tanto, es mejor estar solo. No quiero que termines herido o muerto, no en mi cuidado"</p>
<p>Jaskier suspiró, le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el brazo y dijo: "Esa ... es la mayor mierda que he escuchado en toda mi vida".</p>
<p>Geralt le dirigió una mirada aguda. "¿Disculpa?"</p>
<p>"Hablas del miedo como si fuera una debilidad, cuando solo te hace humano"</p>
<p>"Sin embargo, no soy humano, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>"Bueno, una vez lo fuiste" argumentó Jaskier. "Debajo de todos los genes mutantes, la magia y los músculos se encuentra una persona buena y afectuosa. No eres solo alguien que mata monstruos por dinero. Eres un buen hombre. ¿Sabes por qué te he seguido todos estos años?"</p>
<p>"¿Pensé que ya habíamos establecido que lo hiciste por la fama y la riqueza?"</p>
<p>"Y también establecimos que las circunstancias han cambiado ". Jaskier contradijo" Ya me he hecho de un nombre. ¿No crees que sería mucho más cómodo y mucho menos peligroso para mí si me relajara acerca de cantar canciones en la corte?</p>
<p>"Entonces, ¿por qué no?</p>
<p>Jaskier se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó brevemente. "¿Por qué piensas?"</p>
<p>Geralt le dirigió una mirada de búsqueda. "No veo cómo esto va a tener un final feliz"</p>
<p>"¿Quién tiene un final feliz en esta vida?" se encogió de hombros "Lo que importa es que somos felices aquí y ahora "</p>
<p>Geralt acarició la mejilla de Jaskier. "A veces me sorprendes"</p>
<p>"¿En qué manera?"</p>
<p>"Para alguien tan joven, hablas con sabiduría más allá de tus años"</p>
<p>Jaskier le sonrió. "¡Entonces deberías intentar escucharme más a menudo! Tengo muchas ideas sobre todo tipo de cosas, particularmente hacia dónde deberíamos dirigirnos después. Escuché rumores de un dragón dorado en ..."</p>
<p>Geralt llenó otro cubo de agua y lo arrojó sobre la cabeza de Jaskier. Sin inmutarse, detuvo el agua de su boca y continuó. "- las montañas del dragón, curiosamente. Hay una recompensa bastante considerable para cualquiera tenga éxito en capturar la cosa"</p>
<p>Geralt gruñó molesto y puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Hay alguna manera de que dejes de hablar por más de unos minutos que no te haga perder el conocimiento?"</p>
<p>Jaskier le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa y sumergió su mano debajo de la superficie del agua. " Tengo un par de ideas"</p>
<p>Geralt soltó una carcajada y acarició los labios de Jaskier en otro beso apasionado. Si de esta manera era la forma más efectiva de mantener a Jaskier en silencio por unos minutos estaba feliz de hacer esto más a menudo.</p>
<p>Después de un par de días de merecido descanso y recuperación (que consistía principalmente en follar por doquier), Geralt y Jaskier prepararon la silla de montar de Roach para continuar su próxima aventura. Una vez más, el bardo lo conocía demasiado bien: el atractivo de ver un dragón dorado resultó demasiado para que Geralt se resistiera. Cuando Jaskier se echó la pequeña bolsa de viaje de cuero sobre el hombro y le hizo un guiño descarado y saludó al posadero desconcertado desde la entrada de la taberna, Geralt se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su amante.</p>
<p>"Tengo algo para ti", dijo. "Después de resolver la recompensa con el barón Ardal, bajé al pueblo y hablé con el carpintero. Le pregunté si había alguna forma de reparar el laúd, pero él dijo que no había forma de arreglarlo".</p>
<p>"No estoy sorprendido. Fue hecho pedazos", se lamentó Jaskier.</p>
<p>"Lo sé". Geralt sacó una flauta, toscamente cortada de su bolsillo y la presionó contra la palma de Jaskier. "Esto no es un laúd, pero espero que te mantenga ocupado hasta que encontremos un reemplazo adecuado"</p>
<p>"¡Oh, no tenía que hacer eso!". Jaskier escrutó la flauta de cerca y frunció el ceño. "Gearlt tú... ¿hiciste esto?</p>
<p>"Si"</p>
<p>"¿Cuándo encontraste el tiempo para hacerlo? Hemos estado ... bueno, hemos estado ocupados".</p>
<p>"Los brujos no necesitan dormir tanto como los humanos". Él lo dejó. "Mientras dormías, disfruté mis pocas horas de paz y tranquilidad haciéndolo por ti"</p>
<p>Jaskier le dio la vuelta al instrumento en la mano. "Hay una belleza oculta y natural en su exterior áspero" Levantó la vista y le sonrió con cariño a Geralt. "Al igual que alguien que conozco"</p>
<p>Geralt gruñe en respuesta y se sube a la silla de montar Roach y miró expectante a Jaskier. "¿No te subes?</p>
<p>Jaskier le sonrió, guardó su nuevo instrumento en el bolsillo y trepó a la parte posterior del caballo, con los brazos apretados alrededor de la cintura de Geralt. El brujo volteo su rostro y le dio un beso en la boca a Jaskier, el cual después, presionó su rostro contra su hombro.</p>
<p>"Gracias por la flauta. Es hermosa"</p>
<p>Geralt sonrió, agarró la mano de Jaskier y le dio un beso afectuoso. "El gusto es mio"</p>
<p>Geralt comenzó con fuerza y Roach se alejó por el camino, dejando la posada en la encrucijada detrás de ellos y se dirigió hacia un futuro desconocido. Fue justo como dijo Jaskier: ¿Quién tiene un final feliz en esta vida? Lo que importa es que somos felices aquí y ahora. Y por primera vez en su vida, Geralt de Rivia estaba realmente feliz. Con al menos un viaje de dos semanas por delante de ellos a las montañas más allá de Barefield, el brujo estaba seguro de que escucharía un montón de sonidos de viento, estridentes en el camino, pero por ahora, Jaskier parecía contento de viajar en silencio. Geralt sabía que el silencio no duraría, pero eso tampoco le molestaba. Estaba contento de tener a Jaskier apretado contra él. Dondequiera que el camino los lleve, al menos estarían juntos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>